1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording devices for use with patient monitors, and more particularly to recording devices which are adapted to transform output signals from a patient monitor into a more usable form, which can be easily analyzed by qualified personnel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical monitoring of the conditions of a patient on a continuing basis is becoming an accepted clinical procedure. This is especially true in the case of infants because a record of vital parameters has proven to be a very useful aid in evaluating the status of a sick infant. Known monitors provide continuous ECG and respiration outputs. These outputs are recorded on magnetic tape and can later be displayed on an oscilloscope or strip chart recorder for analysis. However, it is ofetn time consuming to place this information in a usable form and to locate areas of particular interest, such as those associated with particular events noted with respect to the patient. Consequently, a need has developed for a system which can receive signals from a patient monitor, transform those signals into usable readily available information, and display the information in a manner which is adapted to facilitate analysis by a physician.